Aquí Estoy
by AdryVainilla
Summary: No sé muy bien cómo describirlo, pero esto medio dice algo: Una mañana fría hace pensar muchas cosas; Desató un sentimiento. ¿Compartido? No sé. NejiTen . Sólo tiene 4 capítulos y está muy cortito, así que disfrútenlo.
1. Ternura

NejiTen, sólo tiene cuatro capítulos. Es mi primer fict de Naruto y como me gusta el romance quise hacer uno. ¿Por qué la pareja? En verdad no sé o.O

Disclaimer- Pues nada, aclarar que los personajes de Masashi no son míos, por que son de Masashi nwn.

_By: KoOritsa_

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**Ternura.**_

Una mañana como cualquier otra estaba una chica de cabellos castaños, llamada Tenten, en su casa, cuando se le ocurrió salir a caminar para matar el tiempo.

Era una mañana fría, llena de viendo donde, en el mismo aire, se podían percibir los viejos sentimientos que, muchas veces, al tratar de olvidarlos, se dejan llevar por el viento.

Tenten se pasó la bufanda por el cuello y comenzó a andar por una calle que estaba solitaria, pus nadie salía con el frío.

Volteó la mirada al cielo y luego la bajó y siguió caminando, mirando al suelo. Se detuvo y se sentó en una piedra que estaba junto a un lago que, obviamente, estaba casi congelado. Cerró sus castaños ojos y suspiró

Mirando al atardecer, las nubes pálidas y tratando de encontrar al sol, bajó los ojos y miró sus manos. Se preguntaba cosas a sí misma cuando, sin avisar, Silenciosamente apareció una pequeña florercita frente a sus ojos.

Tenten se sorprendió un poco al verla; Ya casi no había flores por el frío.

Miró a la florecita y luego subió un poco los ojos. "¡Neji-Kun!" Gritó en su mente. Al verlo, vio que en su blanco rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Él la miraba cálidamente, cosa que era casi imperceptible en sus ojos tan claros.

-Es para ti- Dijo Neji acercando un poco más la flor.

-Yo... Arigato...- Dijo ruborizada mientras tomaba la flor entre sus manos. -Es muy bonita.. - Sonrió.

-No más que tú

-¿Qué?

-Que no es mas bonita que tú

Al oír eso, Tenten se puso muy feliz. Era extraño; Neji había cambiado mucho, hoy tenía una ternura que hacía creer que ya no era tan frío como solía ser.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos hasta que Neji le extendió la mano a Tenten.

-Ven, vamos a caminar.

-E-Esta bien-Dijo y le tomó la mano a Neji. Se levantó y se fueron caminando, uno al lado de otro.

-Oye... ¿A donde vamos?

-Pues... Pensé que te gustaría ver el lago desde otro lugar.

-¿hum?

-Al otro lado de el río, ahí vamos...- Dijo.

Evidentemente, el dichoso lago era muy extenso, pues estaba obscureciendo, mejor dicho, atardeciendo.

En eso, Neji se detuvo y, al instante, Tenten también.

-¿Es aquí?-Preguntó ella.

-Es aquí

-Es muy bonito...- Dijo mirando las nubes, sonriendo y abrazándose a sí misa pues, en ese instante sopló una corriente fría.

En eso, sintió como Neji la abrazaba por la espalda, lo cual obviamente le sorprendió.

-Neji...-Dijo en tono bajo. Al escuchar esto, la soltó rápidamente.

-Lo-lo siento, yo... Lo siento.-Contestó ruborizado. -Yo... -Quiso decir, pero ella le interrumpió.

-No digas nada... No importa.-Agregó ruborizada, mirando al suelo.

Neji estaba muy nervioso, el silencio era incómodo, así, sin hablar, se quedaron un rato. Luego Tenten se volteó y se sentó justo frente al lago.

-Ven aquí, siéntate.-Agregó.-No tengas miedo...-Dijo ella.

Neji no dijo nada, solo fue a donde Tenten y se colocó a su lado.

-... Hace mucho frío, ¿Verdad?

-Así parece...-Dijo Neji.-...Tenten...-

-¿Sí?

-Tenten, yo...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tenten, yo... Yo me he dado cuenta de algo...

-¿De qué?

-De que, después de conocerte desde hace tiempo yo...

-"¡¿Q-qué?!"- Pensó ella.

-De que yo... Bueno de que tu, hay, ¿cómo te digo?... De que... De que me gustas muchísimo, Tenten.

-Neji, yo...

_Continuará..._


	2. Sólo contigo

_**Capitulo 2:**_

_**Sólo contigo.**_

-Neji, yo...

-Bueno... No importa...-Se levantó de golpe y se fue caminando con paso firme.

Tenten ya no supo que decir, así que solo se quedó sentada, pensando qué hacer. Sólo veía como se alejaba de ella sin hacer nada, no tenia respuestas ni sabía como detenerlo.

Siguiendo su camino, molesto, pensaba en como pudo equivocarse, estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo... ¿En qué se había equivocado?...

Se preguntaba por qué su silencio, por qué no decía lo que sentía, ¿a caso no tenia el valor suficiente? ¿No era el momento? ¿O simplemente no compartían el sentimiento?

Que injusto... Armarse de valor y ser rechazado... Se sentía como un perdedor, ahora sus propias criticas se dirigían a él mismo... Se veía como un dobe; Primero le declaraba su amor y después, por no obtener respuesta, se molestaba y se iba igual que un niño perdiendo un juego.

Pero... Quizá estaba actuando demasiado rápido... Tal vez y ella sentía lo mismo y no le dio oportunidad de responder nada... ¿Debería dar media vuelta y volver a su lado a aclarar las cosas? No... Habría que esperar hasta mañana.

Por otro lado, Tenten decidió volver a su casa. Quizá el tiempo podría aclarar su mente...

Al otro día, por la mañana, pasó por la ventana un rayo de sol, cayendo sobre la figura de una chica acomodada entre las sábanas, pero la luz no cambiaba su estado, ya estaba despierta. No había dormido en toda la noche por pensar en la reacción de Neji. Se había molestado muy rápido, deseaba decirle que también sentía lo mismo, pero estaba armándose de valor y encontrando el aire suficiente como para decirlo "A mi también", pero no le dio ni un minuto para decirlo.

Se quedó un rato más en la cama, pensando. Después de un momento, se levantó y mientras se vestía se dijo a sí misma "Quizá ya es el momento...".

Después de peinarse de manera usual, fue a la cocina de su casa y, mientras desayunaba, se hablaba de nuevo. "...Si, estoy segura, es el momento." Se levantó, salió de su casa corriendo, dispuesta a decirle sus sentimientos.

El muchacho, por su parte, deseaba encontrarla para verla de nuevo. Sus caminos estaban a

punto de cruzarse, cuando ella sintió un mareo que la hizo detenerse.

Se sentía pésima; Le dolía la cabeza, el estomago, los ojos... Todo.

Sintió un vértigo extenso que la hizo caer.

Afortunadamente, Neji llegó a tiempo justo para detener que cayera a secas.

La cargó entre sus brazos y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue dirigirse hasta la casa de la chica.

"Tenten... ¿qué te sucede?"

Llegó a la casa y entró a una de las recamaras, puso a la chica en la cama y la miró un rato.

Notó que más que atracción era otro sentimiento distinto... Extraño.

La quería con todas sus fuerzas, la amaba, la deseaba... Quería que fuera suya, suya y de nadie más.

Ella estaba inconciente, podía hacerle cualquier cosa sin que nadie se enterara, era la oportunidad perfecta.

En el pensamiento le pasaba aprovecharse, abusar, lo podía hacer, y nadie se daría cuenta...

No lo dudó ni una sola vez y comenzó acariciándole suavemente la mejilla, luego se pasó a su hombro, después a su cintura...

Y de la nada se detuvo.

-No... No puedo.-Pensó.

Apartó su mano de la chica, sabía que estaba mal, pero eso no era lo que le detenía, de echo quisiera haber seguido, pero con la voluntad de ella.

Muy a parte de que fuera su compañera de equipo, era la persona por la que sentía algo que nunca había sentido antes. Pues bien, era amor, pero no podía admitirlo aún, no estaba seguro.

Tomó la mano de la chica entre las suyas, cerró los ojos y le besó la mano.

-Tenten...-Le susurró.-...Perdóname... Por lo de hoy y ayer... Lo siento... Despierta, quiero decírtelo...


	3. Sentimientos

_**Capitulo 3:**_

_**Sentimientos.**_

De pronto le soltaron la mano y sintió cómo le tocaban el cabello.

Abrió los ojos y vio la sonrisa de Tenten.

-Hola.

-Despertaste...

-Si.

Le volvió a tomar de la mano y dijo:

-Quería decirte que...

-Te escuché.

-¿Entonces estabas...?-Preguntó apretando suavemente la mano de Tenten.

-No precisamente, pero desperté cuando tomaste mi mano.

-¿Hai...?

-Está bien, te perdono, aunque no sé muy bien por qué.

-Pues... Por lo de ayer...

-Dijiste "y hoy"

-Ahem...

-¿Qué debo perdonarte?

-Pues... Ahem... Es que...

-¿Neji...?-Notó como éste le desviaba la mirada, con las mejillas levemente rojizas y sin decir nada.-No importa, creo que entiendo qué pasó, lo veo por tu reacción...

Así mejor, sin decir nada, al final, ya se había dado cuenta de lo que le había hecho -y se arrepentía-, así que no había mucho que decir después de todo.

Pero... Tanto silencio era nauseabundo, por así decirlo, era muy incómodo, alguno tenía que decir algo, aunque cabe decir que ninguno se sentía con el valor para decir algo más.

Hasta que uno se decidió a hablar;

-E...Estás perdonado.-dijo con una cálida sonrisa que hizo a Neji sentir más tranquilo.

-Muchas gracias.

Ella esperó un poco más para hablar, pero muy poco, y dijo:

-Exactamente... ¿Qué pasó?

La expresión de Neji volvió a cambiar, se llenó de nervios y pudor, después de todo se sentía culpable, aunque prácticamente no había echo nada, sólo la había tocado un poco, pero estando ella inconsciente, y la verdad le hacía sentir mal. Las palabras no brotaban, el labio inferior le temblaba levemente y una gota de sudor le recorrió fría la mejilla, pero tenía que hablar, decir lo que fuera, explicar.

-...E-es que...-Tartamudeó.-...quise...

La otra mano de la chica se plantó levemente sobre los labios del chico, impidiéndole hablar.

-Shh... No digas nada, no me refría a eso.-Le dijo apartando la mando de la boca.-Sino a por qué estoy aquí.

-Ha, bueno...-Sintió un gran alivio que le hizo suspirar levemente.-Pues... Exactamente no sé, yo iba caminando por la calle y de la nada te desmayaste.

-Ho, supongo que fue por saltarme la comida, cena y el desayuno de hoy.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No tenía hambre... Estaba un poco nerviosa, qué más da... Neji, no pienses mal, pero ya es muy tarde-miró rápido a la ventana y el paisaje estaba completamente oscuro.-Creo que deberías de irte a casa, pero por favor no pienses que no me gusta tu compañía.

-Entiendo...

Le besó suavemente la mano y pasó a retirarse de ahí, dirigiéndose a su casa, pero dejando antes una nota en una mesa que estaba junto a la cama de Tenten.

Ya cuando se había ido, ella miró a la mesa, tomó la nota y la leyó;

"¿Podríamos vernos mañana en la feria?"

Sólo sonrió, y no era mala idea...


	4. Juntos

_**Capítulo 4:**_

_**Juntos.**_

Al otro día, como a eso de las siete de la tarde, en la feria, estaba Neji, mirando a todos lados por si la veía, había mucha gente, era una feria, era muy normal que todos caminaran apretados, pero el quería zafarse de eso, así que intentó salir, pero en su intento chocó con un tipo muy alto, que, enojado, lo empujó al suelo.

-¿Neji...?-Preguntó una voz suave, dulce.

El, desde el suelo, levantó la mirada y se encontró con Tenten, quien llevaba esas preciosas telas rosadas y lilas, adornadas con una cintilla gris que pasaba por su cintura, completando ese hermoso kimono.

-¿Estás bien?

Volvió a oír la voz de la chica, ahora fijando su atención en su rostro, miró esa curiosa sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos y su cabello suelto que caía por su cuello y parte de la espalda, con un broche de flor a un lado sólo como adorno.

Quedó boquiabierto ante su belleza.

Con una mirada curiosa y una sonrisa de amabilidad dibujada en su rostro, se inclinó un poco a él, puso la mano sobre la cabeza del chico, acariciando un poco su cabello.

-Despierta, ¿qué te pasa?

-Vi-viniste...

-Claro que vine... Ahora, ¿que tal si te levantas y vamos a tomar algo?

-Hai...

Se levantó con ayuda de la niña y caminaron hasta uno de los muchos puestos de comida que había ahí.

Luego de un largo rato de conversar, Neji se puso un poco serio, algo pensativo, haciendo círculos sobre el vaso de té con la mano, luego lo soltó.

-Sólo dime que sí.-Le dijo sin mirarla.-Sólo un sí.

-¿Disculpa...?

-Por favor, di que sí.

-¿He?

-Se necesita mucho valor para decírtelo, por que en verdad lo siento, pero, si tu no, sólo di que no.

-Está bien.

-Así que...-Volteó hacia ella, tomando su mano, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.-¿Quieres ser... Mi novia?-Dijo con la voz un tanto temblosota, al igual que su mano.

Se miraron un rato, siendo ahora ella quien le acariciaba la mano, no le respondió, sólo acercó su rostro lentamente hacia él, con los ojos cerrados, le besó suavemente los labios, él le correspondió el beso, igual con los ojos cerrados.

"Esto es un sí, ¿Verdad?" Pensó.

Fin.

Inove Rin.

¿?/10/07

D:

Joder D:

No me quedó tan bien como yo quería T.T Aunque admito que estoy conforme xD. Si les ha gustado como quedó el tan esperado fict (He recibido varios MP por el MF done me insultan por que hace como medio año que prometí publicar el segundo capi xD), déjame un review, o en el caso del MF, un post, y me harán muy feliz :D.

La idea original del NejiTen es COMPLETAMENTE diferente a esta, pero la falta de inspiración, mi apuro por terminar (Ya va casi medio año, sino es que más desde que subí el primer epi al MF) y un trabajo para la clase de Español me hizo terminarlo, así que una cosa llevó a otra, y aquí está el resultado.

Agradecimientos- Hace mucho tiempo una chica llamada Mayra, quien fue la primera en leerlo, me dijo "Adrii continúalo pliz T.T Tu fict... Me hizo llorar... Esq se siente el sentimiento de Neji hacia Tenten... Está muy bonito, termínalo ya!", eso me motivó a seguirlo... Además, el segundo capi fue gracias a una idea suya XD. Y de no ser por ella, juro q jamás nunca nunca lo hubiera terminado xD... Aunq oo... Estaba un poco más lemmon XD. GRACIAS MAYRA-CHAN!!!

Arigato por leerme!!!

Ok, aqi está el taaan esperando y taan prometido NejiTen xD.

Nani?? Te esperabas algo mejor q esto?? Después de tanto tiempo, yo sí xD.

So...? Cumplí xD.


End file.
